Another Heir: Part One
by HannahDrogo
Summary: Regina Welmore has attened Hawkins Academy for Aracane Studies up until year 4 when she starts at Hogwarts. What does she find out about herself and her ancestors? A Quadrilogy. Title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or copyrighted material in this story. Everything (Except for Regina) is Miss Rowling's property.**

Hawkin's Academy for Arcane Studies was bustling from head to toe on the last day of school; the children were packing their trunks and saying goodbye to their friends. Two girls walked with each other through the great halls of their Island castle. They said goodbye and told the other to call them during the summer, hugged and parted in front of a shy Brunette's Sanctum.

The Brunette inside scurried from one side of the room to the other, packing away her things and stuffing them in her trunk. Finally, after several minute's more of this, she slammed the trunk shut. Just as she sat down on it and took a deep breath her Muggle Studies Teacher came in with a knock.

"Knock knock! Anybody home?" Mrs. Beresford stuck her head around the door. "Hello, Regina! All packed to go, I see? Good! Good, very nice." She waltzed over to Regina's armchair and plopped down on it. "Happy to be going home, Miss Welmore?"

"Aw, well, I'm going to miss the place. But I'm happy to be able to see my mother for a while." She smiled at her teacher. "What about you? Any major plans this summer?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Beresford and I are going to Florida for a few weeks… Sounds exciting, I've never really left the northern states…" she looked into space with a dream look in her eyes and Regina smiled at her.

"Well I'm glad, Professor. Happy you're going to have fun." She smiled at her teacher once more and walked around her trunk to her bed where she sank her face into the pillow. "Ah… I'm going to miss it here…"

Mrs. Beresford looked around to her and grinned. "Well now, girl! Brighten up! You're fourteen; you should be out having dates, hanging out with friends… Your life shouldn't revolve around studies! Cheer up! When I was your age, I had all the boys chasing after me…" She chuckled and stood up. "Now I'm not so lucky." She smiled and grabbed her stomach. "I didn't have quite as much belly as I now do. Ah, oh well, I have Thomas, and he doesn't care about a little weight." She walked over and patted Regina on the back. "Well girl, you know you're my favorite student and I love talking to you, but I'm afraid I have to go hunt Gregory Eichensehr down… He's flooded the bathroom again, you see." She winked at Regina and left the room.

Regina looked around the room again to see if she'd forgotten anything, and, of course, she hadn't. A few minutes of just wandering through her Sanctum, somebody knocked on the door. She opened it to find the technology professor standing with a clip board and a pen.

"Alright… Welmore, Regina… Got it." He threw the pen into his pocket and smiled at her. "Your stuff's on the ferry. Go out to the docks and wait for instructions from the dean." He sighed. "Have a nice summer, Welmore. I sure am gonna miss you around. I have to stick around and teach summer courses to graduate's. I wish they could behave as well as you."

"Why, thank you Mr. Chris. See you next year!" After a clap on the back, she left him standing in front of her sanctum and left the castle and onto the beach where the Ferry's waited. She saw Mrs. Beresford again and approached her. Now she had a clipboard in her hand, as well. "Hey, again, Professor. Which ferry am I to take?"

"Ah… Welmore, Welmore, Welmore… Ah, here we are: Ferry sixteen. Have a nice summer!" She called after her and Regina waved as she ran to the Ferry dock.

She showed the captain her student ID and boarded. She sighed in relief as she found the last empty compartment. She took her rob's off and shoved them overhead. It'd been a long time since she'd been able to wear jeans and a tee shirt. Hawkins had strict rules on what to wear (Robes: normal wizarding attire) despite their love of Muggles and technology.

She sighed and laid down across the cushioned bench as the Captain's voice sounded over the intercom:

"Hello, student's, hope you had a great year at Hawkins Academy for Arcane studies! We are now officially sailing. We should get to the mainland in about Oh-three-hundred hours. The snack bar is located at the end of the hallway, and you are more than welcome to buy something. We'd ask that you stay in your compartment if you are not using the restroom or going to the snack bar. Have a nice day, and we hope you have a good ride on Ferry sixteen."

Regina snuggled into the cushion and closed her eyes. She had apparently fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was thrown off the bench and she was wrenched awake. "Sorry about the not-so-smooth landing, there. Anyway, if you would please wait for a ship member to come and excuse you, you will find that your luggage is waiting on the dock. Hope you had a nice day sailing with us, and see you back next year." The captain's voice went out with a feint _click._

Regina gathered up her bags and waited for somebody to come by. A man walked by and knocked on the door, so she took that as a green light to exit.

She found her trunk on the dock as the captain said she would and she walked up the road to find her mom waiting on the sidewalk. "Mom!" She yelled and ran up to hug her mother.

"Hey! Kiddo! So nice to see you! How was your year?"

"Aw, it was good, mom! And yours?"

"Miserable with no kids running around the house." she chuckled and they walked up the road to the car.

* * *

It had been days since she had come home, and she sat alone in her bedroom, hanging upside down off the side of her bed.

"Hey, Hun, you want some pancakes?" Her mom poked her head around Regina's door and smiled.

"Aw, no thank you ma, maybe later, 'kay?" Regina turned her head and smiled, which probably looked really goofy while being upside down.

"Ha, no problem, at all. I just wanted to get rid of some batter." Her mom left the room with a nod to Regina.

Regina flung her feet over her head so she was right side up, and crouching on the ground. She heaved herself up and walked across the hall to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

She had a slight case of acne, but no more than the usual teenager, and nothing to really be concerned about. She was deathly pale, but she always had such a blush in her cheeks that it didn't make her look too unhealthy. Though not skinny, she definitely wasn't fat… More curvy than anything else. Her hair was straight until the tips when it waved.

She sighed again and walked to the shower. After testing the water and stripping down, she stepped in and started shampooing her hair.

After conditioning, shaving and washing, she stepped out and dressed again. Pancake's sound good now, she though and headed out to the kitchen.

"… honestly, I see no reason why I should. She's doing so well at Hawkins. I don't want to move her all the way to London." Regina assumed her mother was talking about her, so she mischievously stopped in the hallway and listened.

"It's in her blood. Don't you want her to attend where your whole family has? I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't truly believe it to be a good idea, Paige." It was a man's voice that responded and Regina's curiosity peaked. "It seems as though she's listening to us, now, Paige. Why don't we invite her in, and run the idea passed her, why don't we?" Regina gasped as the man called her in "Regina! Will you come and join your mother and I?" Regina obeyed and stalked slowly into the room.

"Reggie, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore. He teaches at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She gestured to the man sitting on the couch. He had such a long, white beard, but it only made him look more old and wiser. He had a warm face and shocking blue eyes beneath half-moon glasses.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Welmore!" He stuck out a long fingered hand and Regina shook it shyly.

"And yourself, Professor. I've heard of Hogwarts a few times in my textbooks… Must be a very lovely place to teach?" She felt herself becoming more comfortable around the stranger.

"Ah, I enjoy my job very much, thank you for asking. But now to you!" The old man smiled again and clasped his hands together. "You come from a very powerful family, Miss Welmore. And your whole families, including your mother, have attended Hogwarts. I think it such a big shame to break the tradition." He grinned even wider underneath his long braided beard. "Would you like to come and attend it, too?"

Regina gasped. Change schools? "Ah… Erm. Well, it's very kind of you to offer, and I think it sounds very nice, but I'm just not sure… about anything, really." She sank down onto the floor and crossed her legs. "I… I think I… Well. Hmm… I'm doing so well and Hawkins… would my grade's be transferred over?" She looked up again at the old man sitting on her mother's flowered couch.

"Yes they would. And I understand completely if you don't want to decide today." He smiled and rose from the couch. "Just send an owl when you choose." He turned to Mrs. Welmore and stuck his hand out. "Au Revoire, Paige. Hope to hear from you soon. And you, Regina." He tipped his hat and seemingly floated out of the room with his robes flicking around his ankles. Regina heard the door click shut.

_**Authors Note: I'll try not to put too many of these things in here, but it's the first chapter, so I thought it prudent.  
Anyway, tell me what you thought. It's going to get better, and it's going to be a Quadrilogy. (not four chapters, but four parts.) Please review and tell me what you thought. And I found Hawkins Academy for Arcane Studies on some site, and I'm not sure if it's something Miss Rowling thought up, or some fan, but I thought it was interesting, so I put it in.**_

_**A tout a l'heure, A beintot. ( Sorry 'bout that if you speak French, but I believe it says "See you later"**_

_**Hannah Malfoy27**_


	2. Chapter 2

Regina paced through her room for hours that night.

It was time to decide: Continue to go to Hawkins, or start anew at Hogwarts?

She loved Hawkins: the large, warm castle somewhere off the Coast in Southern California, the personal sanctums, the fireplace's in the lounge's that were so beautifully carved and painted, and the high walls… It all just made her feel at home.

But Hogwarts? From what she read it was amazing. Magical, and British and mysterious… What an honor it would be to be able to attend! And she was asked personally by the headmaster!

She decided to write a letter for both choices. The one accepting read:

_Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_I have been thinking a lot about switching to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and every time I think about it, the more appealing it seems. I have no other option but to accept your offer._

_Thank you,_

_Regina Emma Welmore_

The refusal letter went like this:

_Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_I'm sorry to be sending this to you, but I have decided against switching over to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sure it's a very lovely school, but I've grown to be, I daresay, too in love with Hawkins Academy._

_I truly am sorry,_

_Regina Emma Welmore_

She weighed them both in her hands and then threw them down. "GAH!" She exclaimed and pulled on her hair. Her mother walked in to find her curled in a fetal position in the corner of her room.

"Don't strain yourself, dear. There's no deadline. Just take your time to decide." She chuckled and turned to leave, and then she looked back at her still-rigid daughter. "Oh what is you always say? 'Chillax, dude.' Ha!" She left, chuckling.

***

"I did it!" Regina ran down the stairs with the biggest smile on her face. "I made up my mind! I said yes! I set the letter on a whim, and now I can't turn back!" She giggled and sat down at the breakfast table. "What kinda grub?" She picked up her napkin and set it on her lap.

"Eggs and bacon." Her mother set the plate down in front of Regina and went back into the kitchen. Regina started digging into her breakfast.

***

_Miss Welmore,  
I'm so happy you chose to come to my school. I hear from your professors you are a very good student, and I can't wait to hear just as good reports from your new teachers here. Here are just a few things you might like to know about Hogwarts:_

_There is no technology; the high levels of magic interfere, and the electronics go haywire._

_Avoid the forbidden forest, we know some student's are daredevils and will do anything on a bet, but we just can't be sure how many dark creatures live amongst the forest, and we don't want to find out._

_We know the American version is called "Quidpot", but we, here in the UK call it "Quidditch. (Just so you understand what we're all talking about.)_

_No leaving the dormitories after ten._

_There are many secret's to be uncovered at Hogwarts, and there are also many rules. If you obey (And I highly doubt you'd break any one of them consciously) the rules you will have such a good stay at our school. This is just a short list I thought of off the top of my head, but you'll soon catch on; they're all very universal.  
See you this year,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"Wow." Regina smiled down at her letter and stuffed it in her pocket.

***

Regina paced through her hotel room. _Six o'clock… seven o'clock… Eight o'clock. _

"Ma! Ma! Wake up, mama!" she shook her mother awake and made her dress quickly. It was then eight thirty, and they were scrambling to the Train station. "Platform nine and three… quarters? What is this?" She showed her mother the ticket and Mrs. Welmore laughed.

"Run through the wall." She giggled and pushed her daughter through the wall. Regina tensed for expected impact, but no pain came. She felt her arms and stomach, and she was all there. Her mother came in after her and sighed. "Aw, I miss the 'ol place. Well, have fun, my dear." She hugged her daughter.

Regina hugged her for a couple minutes. "First day always sucks." She chuckled when she finally let go. "Love you, ma." She sighed at turned to see a burgundy train in front of her. She smiled slightly and walked up to an attendant and gave him her trunk and her new pet cat, Almanor.

She boarded and walked down the narrow hallway where most people were already piled onto it. The compartments all seemed to be full, except for one. Inside was a blonde boy, two big, husky boys, and a thin girl with a slightly flat face kind of like a pug. It still seemed pretty crowded, but not nearly so as the other compartments.

"Uh… Hi." She stopped at the door. "Hi, I'm Regina. I'm sorry, but everywhere else is full, would you mind if I sat here? I won't be a bother." She smiled shyly; she had never been a real talkative girl.

"Sure, whatever." The skinny blond boy shrugged and gestured to the only open seat. Regina nodded a thank you and sat down.

The train left the station, and she stared nervously out the window. The blonde boy, the two muscley boys and the pug girl started talking to each other animatedly, so Regina pulled a book out from her small bag and started to read.

"Ravenclaw?" She heard the blond boy say, but she figured he was talking to his friends, so she didn't answer. "Hey, Regina, I'm talking to you." He snapped his fingers in front of her book, and she looked up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. What did you ask?" She asked quietly.

"Are. You. In. Ravenclaw?" He said the words slowly so as not to be unheard again.

"Uh… What's that?" She blushed a little.

"What house are you in?" He sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Oh, I don't know yet."

"How old are you?" He chuckled.

"Fourteen. I'm new. I used to go to Hawkins Academy in the states." She smiled and looked back down to her book, assuming the conversation was over, but the blonde boy talked again:

"Ah… Well I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand and Regina shook it softly. "What is your blood status?"

"Ah… Pure-blood." She remembered reading an article in _American Wizard Daily _that Blood status had become a very controversial thing in the UK, The USA, thankfully, avoided that one problem. The state's were messed up enough as it was without having Racism a big issue.

"Good." He sighed in what seemed to be relief – though he had a smirk seemingly engraved onto his face – and settled back into his seat. "What are you reading there, Regina?" He asked with only half-interest.

"Um… _Hogwarts, a History." _She smiled and glanced down at her book; she was getting rather bored of this conversation, though, of course, she wouldn't show that, how rude.

"Is it good?" He glanced out the window and back to Regina.

"So far, I suppose." She smiled merrily to him.

"Mm…" He chuckled and stood up. "You're alright, Regina. You are. I'm in Slytherin. Come look for me sometime if you end up in my house. I'll show you the ropes." He patted her shoulder and gestured for the big boys to follow him out the door. She was now left alone with the flat-faced girl and Regina could feel dislike radiating out of her, so she glanced nervously at her and then down at her book.

"So, Regina," The girl switched sides over to Regina's side. "I'm Pansy Parkinson." Pansy's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, nice to meet you, Pansy." Regina grinned and waited five seconds more for Pansy to say something before turning back to _Hogwarts, a History._

Pansy just stared at Regina until Draco and his friends came back. "Oh, hey, Draco. You should change into your robes; I expect we'll be arriving soon." She wheezed. Regina now noticed she had a very nasal-y voice.

"Alright," He stripped is jacket off his shoulders and took a robe from his bag and swung that over in place of the jacket.

Regina looked up and was overcome by an urge to leave. "They have a bathroom on this thing, right?" She stood up and looked to Draco and Pansy.

"Yeah, it's down the hall." Pansy smiled what seemed to be her first real smile since Draco had talked to Regina first.

"Thanks," she muttered and left the crowded closet-like space. After several long minutes in the bathroom, most of which was spent looking at herself in the mirror, she decided it was prudent to go back to the compartment. Everybody was crowded around the window when she walked in, and she peeked over their shoulders to a small train station coming up ahead.

"Is that Hogsmead?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's Hogsmead." Somebody – Regina wasn't sure who – said.

"Oh," she murmured and kept staring at the small building coming up ahead.

What seemed like twenty minutes later, the train stopped.

Regina followed the four Slytherin's out to the street, where hundreds of horseless carriages waited.

Instead of climbing in behind the Slytherin's, she jumped in with a bunch of giggly girls who were, thankfully, much more entranced in their own conversation of some British, wizard boy band.

Regina was the first one out of the carriage and was halfway up the steps of the castle when a woman with cat-eye glasses approached her. "Regina Welmore?" She asked stiffly.

"Yeah?"

"Follow me,"


	3. Chapter 3

The woman with the cat-eye glasses sprinted, almost, through the windy halls while Regina struggled to keep up. Regina appreciated the tall hallways and somewhat medieval-styled decorations, and the moving paintings as she speeded across hallways and hallways.

The woman finally stopped in front of a gargoyle, and Regina caught up holding a stitch in her chest, though the woman seemed perfectly comfortable. "I am Minerva McGonagall, your new Transfiguration Teacher. Just go up these steps, and you will go up to Dumbledore's office." Professor McGonagall smiled and muttered "Lemon drops," then left Regina standing in front of a set of moving stairs where the Gargoyle had just been.

Regina carefully made her way up the stairway and knocked on the door at the top.

"Come in, Miss Welmore, come in." She heard from the inside, so she slowly turned the knob and stepped inside.

"Hello, Professor." She bowed her head and noticed he was holding an old, patched up hat in his left hand.

"Good evening." He smiled and ten gestured to the hat. "This is the Sorting Hat. I just set it on your head, and it determines which house you will be in: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Dumbledore held the hat out, "If you will."

Regina took the hat and set it gently on her head and gasped when another voice sounded in the room: "Ah… Regina Welmore. Very nice thing to be woken up to… Let's see… Very kind… a Hufflepuff Quality, but very dark ancestry… Powerful, but still dark… And she's very determined… Slytherin… Ah you're a tough one, Miss. But she's very smart! Oh how smart she is, and for that reason she would be in Ravenclaw, but, of course, she's brave. And noble… If those were her only two qualities, I'd say Gryffindor. Hmm... But I find the Slytherin characteristics most bold-print. SLYTHERIN!" And then it was silent.

Regina slowly slipped the hat off of her head, and handed it back to Dumbledore. "Slytherin." Dumbledore smiled happily. "Slytherin has produced many great wizards, Miss Welmore." He sighed and turned back to his desk. "Here" He handed her a bundle of robes. "This is your uniform. Now go squeeze in with the rest of your house at the table." He smiled and then added "I really must get down to the feast." He opened the door for Regina, and they walked down the stairs together, parting in the hallway.

"Goodnight, Regina." He tilted his pointed wizard hat and walked down the hall. Regina shrugged her jacket off and slipped her new robes over here shoulders. They were warm and soft. She found her way to the great hall and slipped in with the rest of the Slytherins, smiling to herself.

"… _It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."_ Almost the whole congregation groaned in protest, but Dumbledore went on: _"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have the pleasure to announce that this year at Hogwarts –"_

Dumbledore was cut off by a bang of thunder and the double-doors at the end of the room slammed open, revealing an old man with dark grey hair and a scarred up face. He walked up to the staff table, sat down, and started eating.

"_May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody." _Dumbledore clapped, but the students were silent. Dumbledore continued "_As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, and event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." _And the room erupted with applause. The rest of the speech was much happier, due to the fact that they had just found out such good news.

***

Regina talked with a sixth year Slytherin all the way down to the dungeons where a pile of students were gathered around a door.

"What's the new password?" Kids were whispering things like this through the crowd when a slim man with a hooked nose and greasy hair parted the crowd easily.

"Pureblood." He announced and the door swung open to reveal a huge common room decorated with green and silver. Regina looked up to see a green ceiling that looked to be underwater. She gasped. This place was truly magical.

"Welmore." She heard a long drawling voice behind her.

She turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking. "So you _did _end up being a Slytherin. Mm." He smirked again and stalked up a staircase.

Pansy Parkinson came over, glaring at Regina once again. "Oh… It's you… you're fourteen, right? Well then, come on, the dorms are up here." She gestured to a set of staircases on the other side of the room. Regina followed her up and stepped inside the dorm after her.

"Oh." She knew ahead of time she would have to share, but it just never really seemed real until now. At Hawkins she had her own private sanctum and showers. Here, she would have to dress, eat, sleep and shower with hundreds of other people. She sighed and sat down on the four poster where all her bags were sitting along with Almanor. She stroked its fur and glanced around at the other girls who were giggling and hugging each other after a summer away.

Pansy stood up in the middle of them and announced to the whole room that Regina was new. The girls giggled a little as they looked at her, Regina, therefore had to answer a set of questions that seemed more like a personality evaluation than innocent curiosity.

Finally it was time to sleep and Regina was thankful. Perhaps the girls would like her better tomorrow.

***

"Wake up, girls!" She was shoved awake by a seventh year prefect and she was told it was the first day of lessons.

She got dressed quickly, slapped some foundation and blush on and ran to the great hall for her first breakfast at the school. It wasn't anything special, but it was different from Hawkins.

They passed out schedules and she saw that her first class was History of Magic with professor Binns.

Once again, she caught herself thinking of Hawkins Academy. She'd never had many friends, none, really to speak of, actually, except for a few muggles and a few of her mom's friend's kids. But she'd been so close to achieving some at Hawkins, and now she'd have to restart.

She just hoped they'd give her enough homework to last the night so she wouldn't look _too _lonely.

Professor Binns turned out to be pretty interesting. He took no notice of the class, being a ghost, so he never got interrupted by the sudden enchanted paper air plane flying through the classroom or students note-passing. Regina appreciated that.

Next was Potions. Her house leader, Professor Snape, taught it, and, though he was rude to the Gryffindors, he got down to business and had a no-bull-shit kind of attitude, and Regina was glad he wasn't one of those soft, airy fairy kind of teachers who would take anything from anyone.

The rest of the day, Regina picked out reasons why she liked teachers. Professor Flittwick seemed easily persuaded, and could, most likely, be talked out of any assignment, or, at least to be given an extension. McGonagall was very proud, and very tough. Professor Trelawney was so gullible it was almost pitiful. And Hagrid, to disagree with most of Regina's house, was very warm and trusting. Someone that would be fun to talk to outside of school.

At dinner, Regina had her legs tucked into her stomach, while she sat with her chin on her knee, reading a book, and occasionally scooping some mashed potatoes into her mouth. She was one of the first to leave, and she left to the library, just for something to do. A Gryffindor whom Regina remembered to be named Hermione Granger was already there, scanning books in the biography section.

Regina sighed as she remembered she promised her mom to try and make friends, and Granger seemed one of the nicest here.

"Hello, there." Regina smiled at her as she approached. "I'm Regina Welmore. You're Hermione Granger, right?"

Hermione seemed taken aback. "Oh! Yes, I'm Hermione." She cleared her throat and stuck her hand out. "Sorry, I was just a little shocked… Usually Slytherins aren't that nice to me." She smiled a tiny bit. "Nice to meet you, Regina."

It was Regina's time to be shocked. "Why aren't they nice to you?"

"I'm Muggle born." Her lips drooped down a little.

"Oh! Well I love Muggles personally. I grew up with them, and I love technology, and we had a very strong Muggle studies course at my old school."

"Oh! Well now I'm sorry for being so stereotypical. You're not nearly as rude as most of them."

Regina grinned. "Well, thank you!" They started talking, and a few hours later, they were found by a black haired boy with glasses and a tall, lanky red head.

"Hermione! There you are! We need help with our Herbology homework." The raven haired one glanced at Regina and glared. "Who's your friend?"

"Whoa! Regina _Welmore?" _The redhead exclaimed.

"Weasley?" Regina's mouth formed a small 'O' and then she smiled. "I didn't know you went to Hogwarts." She smiled.

"Yeah! Wow, I haven't seen you in years!" He hugged her tightly. "How's your mum?"

"She's good, and your family?"

"Really good, thank you. I'll have to tell mum and dad that you started going to Hog—"

Ron was cut off by Hermione: "You two know each other?"

Ron grinned. "Yeah, our families have been friends forever! Harry, this is Regina Welmore."

"Hello." He said stiffly.

Regina took his hand and shook it lightly, then turned back to Ron. "Tell your mom 'hi' for me, will ya?" and then looked to Harry again. "Nice meeting you, Harry."

He grunted in response.

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. "Just because she's Slytherin doesn't mean she's bad, Harry."

Harry blushed and muttered "Well, that's not… I wasn't thinking… I'm sorry."

Regina giggled. "No problem. Well it was nice talking to you, Hermione, but I have to go to my Herbology homework, myself. Nice seeing you again, too, Ronald." She waved and shuffled out of the library to the common room.

***

The next day was almost exactly like the first, except the teachers weren't shy about handing out eight page essays.

After lessons were over, she met up with Hermione again and went outside and talked on the grass for about an hour until dinner.

Regina barely thought about Hawkins all day, and when she did, it wasn't a longing thought, but more of an appreciative thought. If it weren't for Hawkins and how much they loved muggles, Regina would never have become friends with Hermione, and the next four years would be awful.

She went straight to the common room after dinner to get a head start on the week's homework. She finally slammed her book and sighed. She had been counting on the homework taking up her whole night, but it was only eight; way too early to retire.

She saw Crabbe, whom she'd met on the train, sitting on the couch in front of the fire, fussing with the hem of his robes with such a bored look. She drifted over to him and plopped down next to him.

"Hi, Vincent." She said happily. "Remember me? I sat in your compartment on the train? Regina Welmore."

"Yeah." He grunted, clearly surprised that she'd come and talked to him. "I remember you."

Regina pursed her lips. Crabbe was harder than Hermione, because he wouldn't make conversation. That had never been Regina's strong point. "So what do you have there?" She pointed to his robe pocket where a gold sphere was just visible.

Crabbe blushed and took out a golden snitch. "It's a snitch. I played some Quidditch with my brothers this summer, and won it." He grunted.

Regina smiled. "So you like Quidditch?" She asked, her eyes wide, urging him to go on. "Who's your favorite team?" She pressed.

"The Chudley Cannons. I like their captain…" He started to talk so fast, Regina could hardly keep up, but she was happy she'd made him comfortable around her.

"… I do love to play, but I never got a chance to try out here, because Malfoy told me not to, and the brooms here don't support my weight too well –" Crabbe was cut off by Draco Malfoy.

"Crabbe. It's ten; go up to the dorm and go to sleep." He ordered him, and Crabbe waved goodbye, and limped up the set of stairs to the boys' dormitory. "Goodnight, Regina." He glared and swept off after his friend.

Regina stared after them for a few minutes and shrugged as she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

_**Long, italicized passages are from the real books. I hate to use work that I didn't write (Ironic, considering I'm writing FAN FICTION) but Dumbledore's speech is The Amazing JKR's work. **_


	4. CRISIS: PLEASE READ AND FORGIVE ME

**I know, I haven't updated in forever.**

**It isn't my fault! I had chapters written - I was trying to get five chapters ahead before I posted anything, see - and my computer crashed and I lost everything!**

**This Author's note will be posted in all my stories excluding the Cullen's Hogwart Invite, for which I have written a special one for it's unique predicament. Terribly sorry, readers of "Another Heir: Part One" and "Death Eaters Recruiting"**

**I will try to write today and post in the next week, just to make up for the lost time.**

**Begging for forgiveness,**

**HannahJane27**


End file.
